


sweet something~

by shapes_and_colors



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Other, PWP, Shameless Smut, beej, except i want luciel choi to B E H A P P Y, gender neutral reader, honestly no excuse for this, morning beej, no allusions to the gender/ genitals of MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapes_and_colors/pseuds/shapes_and_colors
Summary: seven is overworked and needs rest. mc is the best alarm clock a secret agent could ask for. shameless fluffy smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm supposed to be working on a dangan ronpa/ overwatch crossover, but then i caught the flu and picked up mysme to have something to do, and here i am in the ~seventh~ layer of hell. whoopsie~

After days of working non-stop, your favorite hacker had finished enough assignments to get up from the computer and take a goddamn nap.

He passed by you on his way to passing out. “I’m going to sleep for like twelve hours now, MC. Would you keep an eye on this alert system and this mechanism and if the robot dog barks three times in short succession that means there’s a potential intruder but if he does anything else that’s just him barking and—“

You cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss. “I know, my love, I’ve done this before. Please get some rest.”

He stared at you with sleepy eyes full of baffled adoration, and gently gathered you for a hug. You settled into him, burying your face into his neck and luxuriating in his warm closeness.

You two stood like that for a while, until he started to lean into you more heavily and close his eyes. Reluctantly you disengaged and shooed him to bed. You checked the time— 7pm. Almost a normal bedtime, right? By the way he barely pouted at being told to go to bed, you knew he needed sleep desperately.

Tired from your own work(but not as completely exhausted as your husband), you puttered around the bunker, doing a few chores here and there, and watched one of your shows, but it wasn’t as nice to do when you didn’t have Saeyoung peering over your shoulder making jokes about the plot or typing away at his computer. Glancing at the clock— 9PM— you decided to head to bed early as well to get a fresh start for tomorrow.

When you slipped into bed, Saeyoung barely even twitched from his position on his back. His soft snores lulled you to sleep.

——

You woke up slowly and luxuriously, settled half on top of your husband, tummy to tummy and leg intwined with one of his. Out of habit you checked the time— 7 AM, an hour before you even had to wake up. Smiling, you cuddled even closer, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping your arms around him.

Saeyoung muttered and curled his arm around your waist, hand wrapping possessively along the smallest part of it. You moved your leg upwards and discovered him to be partially erect and scathing hot against your inner thigh.

You paused and considered, breathing in time with your husband, bellies rising and falling at the same time. Should you let him sleep more, or wake him up for a little somethin’ somethin’?

Your decision was made for you when Saeyoung pressed himself against your thigh, letting out a sweet grumble as you felt him growing harder. You smiled against his neck and started placing gentle open mouthed kisses there. Trailing your hand teasingly up and down his body, you stopped and pressed your finger against his small male nipples, smoothed your hand over his tummy, gripped his hip, tantalized his inner thighs, all while keeping an eye on his face. He was still asleep, but his breathing was uneven and his cheeks, neck, and chest were starting to flush with his telltale signs of arousal.

After making a few rounds of his body, you very delicately meandered to his length, which was close to fully erect and covered only by his soft boxers. You outlined it lovingly with your fingertips, from his thick base to his already leaking tip.

His cock twitched and his eyes fluttered open. “Ahh… MC?” You stopped him by slanting your lips over his and gripping his erection with your whole hand, pumping up and down v e r y slowly. His mouth was wet, warm and welcoming, and he moaned sweetly into your mouth when you swiped your thumb over the head of his cock through his boxers. He pressed against you and clutched at you, grinding his length against your thigh with clumsy and desperate need.

Your teeth clashed against his, making you so, so hungry for this man. You luxuriated in every tiny whimper he let escape into your mouth, how his tongue twisted against yours sinuously, sinfully, wantonly, how his hips hitched unconsciously with desire.

You let go of his tongue with an obscene plop, and gazed at your panting, messy husband. You swiped some drool from the corner of his mouth and whispered “Good morning, husband.”

He was unable to reply with anything but a choked moan, as your hand gripped his member firmly. Giggling, you finally started kissing downwards, making sure to nip at his neck to leave a hickey for him to find later. You paused at his belly and peppered the soft roll of it with kisses, making sure to give it extra love since he was a little insecure about it.

Finally you made it to his boxers, and glanced up at him with flirtatious eyes. He was panting and straining against the fabric, a small wet spot indicating how ready he was for you. As you slid them down his thighs his cock sprung free, heavy and thick and rosy with pent up desire.

You met his eyes over the tip of his cock and smiled. “Do you want me to make you feel good, Saeyoung?”

He gasped a _yes, christ, please, my love,_ and you gave him a broad lick from base to tip. His strangled sigh made heat coil in your own belly, and you licked his tip to get the taste of him— salty, earthy, _Saeyoung_. You hummed approvingly against his member, which twitched to get closer and deeper. You licked up and down his length in order to lubricate it more, and then pressed a few inches of him into your mouth.

At this point he was muttering sweet nothings frantically while massaging the back of your jaw the way he knew you like. His whimpers make a pleasant background noise to your teasing administrations— _I love you so much, you’re so good, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened— ah!— to me, your mouth around my cock is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen—_ which stopped and trailed off into whimpers as soon as you were able to take him to the hilt.

He tried so, so hard not to buck into your mouth and just fuck you, you could tell. You bobbed your head, keeping your jaw wide to keep teeth away, and lavished him with your tongue. By the way his cock was pulsing heavily in your mouth, he was close.

“Ahh, MC~” He cried. “I’m, s-s-so—“

You responded by increasing the speed of your movements and applying a little bit of suction. At that, he cried out, your mouth suddenly full of his essence. You swallowed as best you could, a little dribbling from the side of your mouth, and continued the gentle suction of your mouth until he had no more left to give, and then a little past that.

When he was completely done, you let him go with a pop, and kissed the tip of him before climbing back up to kiss him on the lips. This kiss was slow and sated, both of you mostly content with just pressing your lips together.

Saeyoung pulled back and gazed at you with adoration. “I love you so _fucking_ much, you know that?”

You hummed in affirmation, kissing the edge of his jaw absentmindedly. He turned his head to kiss the tip of your nose, licking it to make you squeak.

“Give me a few minutes to gather myself, my love, and then I’ll return it to you tenfold.”

You smiled, fully intent on having him keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as shapes-and-colors-writing :)


End file.
